The Last Night
by belrockangel
Summary: Después de enfrentar a los Vulturis, los Cullen atraviesan por nuevas situaciones que podrían unirlos o separarlos para siempre. Enemigos del pasado regresan para terminar sus conflictos de una vez y para siempre. ¿Ganará el amor o las ansías de poder?
1. Chapter 1

_**NACIMIENTO**_

**Narrado por Carlisle**

Y llegó el día de regresar a casa. A pesar de que sólo estuve fuera por 4 días, me parecieron 4 décadas…debe ser porque extraño a mi familia.

¿Qué pensarán cuándo llegue a casa con "esto"?... en realidad no hay mucho que pensar pero sin duda habrá diversas reacciones. Es lo que pasa en una familia con personalidades tan diversas.

Ni yo mismo estaba seguro de esto, habrá consecuencias a largo plazo, eso es seguro, pero hasta entonces habrá que disfrutar del momento…

El camino de vuelto a Forks me pareció interminable, sí…estaba realmente ansioso por llegar y ver a mi familia…y por tener en mis brazos a mí querida Esme…a ella la extrañaba más que a nada en este universo. Deseaba tanto volver a verla…su cabello color miel, su angelical rostro, su cálida voz, su perfecta figura…sé que el solo hecho de volver a besar sus suaves labios me hará olvidar las palabras de aquella señora…

Mi viaje a Chicago era una visita médica privada para Kate Ford, la hija recién casada de una antigua habitante de Forks que fue mi paciente en una ocasión. La Sra. Abigail, la madre de Kate, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el matrimonio de su hija, había algo en su futuro yerno…algo que le daba mala espina. Pensé que era algún tipo de prejuicio, pero al ver el vientre de Kate, sabía que ese embarazo era peligroso. Kate lucía demacrada, estaba muy delgada, sus ojos azules sin embargo brillaban con la misma intensidad que brillaron los ojos achocolatados de mi nuera.

Sí…ella lo sabía…estaba embarazada de un vampiro y su embarazo la estaba matando, pero lucía feliz al igual que lo hacía Bella.

La Sra. Abigail solo quería que su hija se recuperara…no quería saber nada del anormal embarazo de su hija…solo anhelaba ver a Kate sana y fuerte como antes. Las discusiones de madre e hija acerca de que hacer con respecto al embarazo empeoraban cada día. Las razones por las cuales el esposo de Kate no se encontraba presente eran desconocidas. Me dediqué a escuchar a Kate, la alimenté con sangre cuando su madre no nos veía y cuando le advertí lo que sucedería si continuaba adelanta con la gestación, ella solo dijo:

-No importa…este es el fruto de mi amor por él…no lo veo como un error. Todo saldrá bien si usted me ayuda.

El tono que empleó en sus palabras me recordó a Elizabeth, la madre biológica de Edward, ese tono significaba que conocía lo que yo era…

La cesárea estaba planeada para la mañana de mi día 3 en Chicago, sin embargo el bebé no estuvo de acuerdo. A las 4 de la madrugada, Kate se retorcía del dolor en su cama y vomitaba sangre por la boca…el bebé dañaba sus órganos internos.

La Sra. Abigail entró en shock al ver la escena y empezó a gritar: ¡mátelo, mátelo!

Pero la mirada de Kate indicaba lo contrario, iba a dar la vida por su hijo…y yo lo acepté…acepté que trataría de salvar a ambos. Cuando la anestesia hizo su efecto, y saqué al niño, pude ver la gravedad del daño en el cuerpo de ella.

Hice lo posible…lo humanamente posible…pero Kate no resistió.

Barajé en mi mente la opción de transformarla pero su madre aún seguía fuera de la habitación, no tendría como explicarlo…no podía exponer a mi raza. Y de repente recordé las palabras que Kate me dijo esa mañana: -Procure salvarlo…primero él, después yo…si mi esposo no llega hasta el momento del parto significa que no regresará más y yo no quiero…no puedo vivir sin su compañía. Aunque extrañará a mi hijo, tengo la extraña sensación de que va a ser muy feliz- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Kate murió…mientras su madre gritaba y maldecía detrás de las puertas y yo sostenía a un bebé…un niño muy lindo…con ojos azul cielo al igual que su madre, una cabellera rubia como sol y una piel dura y suave que delataba su naturaleza.

Lo limpié y los vestí con aquella suave ropa para bebé que compra una madre ilusionada…aunque sería ropa que no le quedará por mucho tiempo…

La Sra. Abigail, aún en shock, ni siquiera lloró, en cuanto vio el cuerpo sin vida de su única hija, empezó a preparar el entierro de la misma; no sin antes agradecer por mis servicios:

-Muchas gracias, Dr. Cullen. Sé que usted hizo lo posible, pero tengo que admitir que ella fue terca al arriesgar su vida por un MONSTRUO. Estoy segura de que su "esposo" nunca la amó y ahora ella está muerta…Y con respecto a "eso"-dijo mientas señalaba a la criatura-lléveselo porque no quiero ver el rostro del asesino de mi Kate…no quiero saber nada de esa abominación que no dudó en arrebatarme el tesoro más preciado de mi vida.

Se rió sin alegría y agregó: -sé que si lo deja aquí no dudaré en matarlo.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para mí…tomé al niño y salí de esa casa con un gran pesar, dejando a la Sra. Abigail con todo ese dolor, pero también deseando no volver a vivir esa situación…no volver a escuchar esas palabras.

Ya llegando a Forks me percaté de de que al igual que Nessie, éste bebé iba a ser muy amado y que no habría necesidad de mirar atrás, al menos que él así lo quisiese.

El día estaba nublado totalmente, típico de Forks. El bebé aún dormía. Estuvo despierto desde que nació hasta que salimos de Chicago. Seguro estaba asustado por las palabras de su abuela…tan asustado que no quiso alimentarse y eso me preocupó.

Mi Mercedes avanzó por la carretera, desviándose hacia el norte. La paz retornó a mi interior cuando pasé por el camino no pavimentado y recorrí el bosque. Recorrí lentamente el jardín de la casa y por fin pude escuchar la voz de mi eterna amante…mi dulce Esme.

-Ya llegó- dijo con su tierna voz.

Pude escuchar los pasos de todos acercándose a la entrada. Dejé el auto en el garaje, percatándome de la presencia de un nuevo auto, probablemente de Rosalie…sonreí…bajé del auto, saqué al niño y me dirigí a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

La historia y personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer...claro que hay personajes míos.

**_DOMINIC_**

Narrado por Bella:

…todos escuchamos los neumáticos del Mercedes de Carlisle mientras estacionaba en el garaje. Esme sonrió y dijo: -ya llegó

Nos reunimos en la entrada, mientras él bajaba de su carro…de repente nos tensamos…Carlisle no venía sólo. Escuchaba los rápidos latidos de un corazón junto con él. Edward estaba relajado pero yo no podía dejar de abrazar a mi hija…solo precaución…sé que Carlisle no arriesgaría a su familia.

Esme abrió la puerta emocionada y allí estaba él tan brillante como siempre, pero traía algo en sus brazos… ¿una manta?

-buenos días, mi querida familia-dijo con una sonrisa de "todo está bien".

Nadie contestó. Nos quedamos viendo el bultito que él traía y cuyo corazón latía igual de rápido que el de Reneesme.

Esme sea cercó a él y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, después susurró-te extrañé mucho- con una voz en extremo aterciopelada.

-Y yo a ti más-contestó él de la misma forma.

-¿Entonces él también es un híbrido?- preguntó Edward de forma repentina pero con calma.

-Sí, él también es un híbrido-contestó Carlisle mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás de la sala. Carlisle quitó la manta y lo que ví no me pareció real. Era un niño blanco, con mejillas sonrosadas y un cabello rubio y liso que competía en belleza con el cabello de Rosalie. Estaba con sus ojitos cerrados, pero sus pestañas rizadas y sus labios entreabiertos, nos arrebató el aliento a todos.

Esme se sentó junto a él en el sofá y empezó a acariciar al niño. Reneesme se retorció en mis brazos, ella también quería saludarlo.

Rosalie se sentó al otro lado de Carlisle y se quedó mirando al niño completamente anonadada para luego decir: -¿puedo…?- y extendiendo sus brazos hacia Carlisle.

-Claro Rose, adelante- dijo mientras ponía al niño en el regazo de Rosalie.

Ella empezó a mecerlo y a tararear una nana…Emmett se colocó a su lado mirándola con ternura.

-¿Cómo lo vas a llamar Rose?-preguntó Alice, de forma divertida.

Hmmm...Creo que…Dominic-mencionó ella algo pensativa.

-Lindo nombre- dijo Esme sonriendo.

-¿puedo saludar a Dom, mami?-me preguntó Reneesme

-claro-dije mientras la dejaba en el suelo. Ella se acercó despacio hasta Rose y colocó su manita en la mejilla de aquel hermoso niño.

-Bienvenido, Dominic-dijo ella con voz musical.

De repente el niño abrió sus ojos alarmado y comenzó a mirar a todos lados. Me quedé con la boca abierta. Sus ojos eran azules como un cielo sin nubes y tan…profundos como alguien que tiene grandes secretos.

Está buscándote Carlisle-susurró Edward sonriendo.

-Hmmm…-dijo al mismo tiempo en que acercaba su apacible rostro hacia el pequeño-aquí estoy Dominic-éste sonrió. Rose se sorprendió y Edward rió también. Su sonrisa era tan linda y dulce como la de Reneesme.

-¿Y cuál es la historia?-preguntó curioso Jasper.

-La mujer que pidió mis servicios en Chicago, es la abuela de Dom-comenzó a relatar Carlisle mientras observaba a Rose mecer al niño.-Estaba preocupada por el embarazo tan veloz de su único hija, Kate- su rostro se entristeció de repente-la Sra. Estaba realmente asustada y preocupada por el estado de su hija-hizo una pausa para mirarme-pero Kate no estaba nada asustada, ella solo quería que yo ayudara a su bebé…y así lo hice, pero- dudó un momento como pensando en las palabras correctas-no logré salvarla-Esme besó con ternura la mejilla de Carlisle como para confortarlo.

Todos pudimos observar como el niño arrugaba el ceño, creo que iba a llorar pero Rose besó su frente y empezó a tararear otra canción.

-¿y el papá?-pregunté casi arrastrando las palabras.

-Seguramente él no sabía del embarazo-dijo Carlisle mientras le sonreía a Dom.

-¿Y la abuela? ¿No lo quiere?-preguntó Rosalie con interés.

-No…ella sabía que algo no estaba bien…no quiso…-dejó la frase incompleta al tiempo que miraba a Rosalie con una expresión insondable.

-¿Puedo…puedo adoptarlo?-dijo Rosalie emocionada como un niño en una juguetería.

-Si Emmett quiere ser papá, ¿por qué no?-ahora Carlisle le guiñaba un ojo a Emmett.

Rosalie miró a su esposo y éste le sonrió de oreja a oreja para luego contestar: -Claro que sí quiero, además ya necesitaba un descanso después de tantas lunas de miel-

Y luego empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Hola bebé, ahora vas a estar bien, te lo prometo-le decía Rose a el niño con una voz melosa mientras todos sonreían al verla.

La felicidad de Rosalie nos contagió a todos. Por fin ella había cumplido el sueño de su vida, un sueño que le había sido arrebatado en el momento en que su vida pasó a llamarse existencia.

Encantados por nuestra hermosa existencia cada uno volvió a sus actividades, ahora que Rose tenía una nueva responsabilidad, era una cosa segura que Alice me iba tener secuestrada planeando el primer cumpleaños de mi hija. Yo estaba emocionada por ese acontecimiento pero mi aversión por las grandes fiestas seguía intacto. Alice deseaba hacer 2 fiestas en una, aparte del cumpleaños de Reneesme quería celebrar mi primer año como vampiro .Edward me ayudó mucho con eso, no sé como, pero convenció a Alice de aplazar la fiesta, ese acuerdo entre ellos hizo que por alguna razón me sintiera nerviosa, pero lo olvidé en cuanto mi hermoso vampiro de cabello cobrizo me comentó los nuevos planes.

Un fin de semana para nosotros solos, ¿hay algo mejor que eso? Y la respuesta es por supuesto que no. Iba a extrañar a mi bebé pero ¡rayos…un fin de semana a solas con Edward!…él y yo por 48 horas solos…en una cama…de sólo pensar ya estaba más que emocionada. Jasper me miró serio y luego sonrió y yo decidí contestarle a Edward su eterna pregunta. Le permití ver lo que pensaba y no pasaron ni 3 segundos y me sacó prácticamente volando de la casa de Carlisle, seguramente para ir a la nuestra y cuando llegamos…

-Creo haberte mencionado antes lo pobre que es mi autocontrol-me dijo él con una voz tan seductora que debí pensar antes de contestar, traté de emplear el mismo tono insegura de si funcionaría o no.

-Sólo quería mostrarte que tan de acuerdo estoy con nuestros planes para mi cumpleaños-

Edward me recostó en la cama mientras sus dorados ojos se derretían en los míos. Luego haciendo uso de su increíble autocontrol se levantó de la cama y se quedó parado frente a mí.

-vas a preguntarme algo, ¿verdad?-me interrogó de repente. Él sabía que si su autocontrol era pobre entonces el mío estaba ausente y que en el momento en que hubiéramos atravesado la puerta de la habitación, yo me hubiera lanzado sobre él.

-Hmmm…en realidad sí- le contesté mientras echaba mi cabello hacia atrás para mostrar mis hermosos y pétreos hombros.

-¿y qué es?- dijo mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hacia mí.

-¿cuál fue el trato exactamente? ¿Qué le diste a Alice para que cambiara de opinión?-estaba realmente ansiosa por la respuesta, viniendo de mi pequeña pero astuta cuñada podía ser cualquier cosa.

-pues…una segunda boda…tu primera boda como vampiro será el día de tu cumpleaños-dijo tan rápidamente como para que no me diera cuenta.

Estuve a punto de reclamar pero él me calló con uno de sus increíbles besos que me dejan sin aliento. No pude preguntar más por ese día. Y esa noche Reneesme durmió con sus abuelos.


End file.
